Save Me From Drowning (Because I Forgot How To Swim)
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The latest villain-of-the-week had a thing for mind-control... Clint wakes up afterwards and freaks out, but Tony and Bruce are there to catch him... Warning! Smut guys! And threesomes! And kinda some Angst cos Clint is angsting... Ypu've all been warned. lol.


Okay, So, I'm back guys! OMG I'm finally getting some more stuff done! (And I'm finally getting around to cross posting these from AO3! lol.

Warnings here, uhm, basically, sex. Lots of sex. Kinda depressed Clint and everyone is gay... So, yeah, don't say you all weren't warned. lol.

Save Me From Drowning (Because I Forgot How To Swim...)

There was pain, and confusion. That was all Clints' brain could register, at the moment. That, and a horrible, familiar, jarring sense of having not-been. Of being unmade. Clint struggles against the rising, deep-rooted fear that sought to engulf his mind, drag him under. The fear was accompanied by the growing urge to vomit and, Clint groaned loudly, finally starting to take in his surroundings.

He was in the Med-Bay at Stark/Avengers Tower and, there was an aching, persistent pain in his ribs and his head was throbbing, dully. Great. Probably more broken ribs and a concussion. Again.

The events from the latest battle finally started seeping in and, Clint groaned again as he remembered that the latest villain-of-the-week had a thing for mind-control. And giant killer robots that looked like dinosaurs. Fucking robot dinosaurs! Wonderful. As if that wasn't bad enough already... Fucking mind-control! Clint seriously goddamned hated fucking mind-control! If The Hulk hadn't smashed him already, Clint was seriously going to put an arrow between this guys eye sockets - preferably explosive...

Clint moved to sit up and, as soon as he realised that he couldn't fucking move! his brain flipped out. Never mind that he was in familiar teritory, never mind that his team mates were no doubt not that far away and, he was probably safe but, right now, the only thoughts going through Clints' head were; 'Trapped! Shit! No! No! Got to get away! Got to get out!'

Clint pulled against his restraints, twisting and bucking wildly, trying to get loose, fear taking him again as he remembered being helpless against this guys will, helpless, as he was torn apart and unmade and... "No!" It was Lokis' face that came to him now, grinning sadistically and clouding his vision, as every bit of his control was taken from him, piece by piece...

"Shit!" He heard a voice yell through the fog of fear in his mind... "Who the hell's dumb-ass idea was it to tie him up!? Fuck! Bruce, get the other side of those restraints, now! Shit, damn! I am gonna fucking kill Cap! Jeeze! What a goddamned idiot...!"

Tony... It was Tonys' voice, angry and panicked and, Clint felt two pairs of frantic hands removing the cuffs either side of him, Bruces' calm, deep voice talking to him and, Clint forced himself to focus on the words, on the meanings...

"Clint... Calm down... You're okay, Clint. Listen to me... You're home, you're safe. Wherever you think you are, Clint, you're not there. Not now, not this time... Come on, Clint... Come back to us..."

Clint grasped hold of Bruces' words and voice, and pulled himself out of the thick fog that was attempting to drown him and, there were warm hands running up and down his shoulders, sure, soothing strokes that brought Clint back even further, grounding him.

Clint realised he was shaking - trembling in Banners arms as the man stroked up and down his sides, another, slightly smaller set of hands now rubbing down his back and stroking through his hair and, Clint let out a strange, half choked noise, leaning forward and allowing his head to rest on Bruces' chest, feeling the heat and warmth there, so damned welcome after the cold and dark of his mind...

Clint drew in a shaky breath, feeling himself relax a bit in their hold, and he said; "Okay... I'm okay... I'm here... I'm back..."

He felt the two scientists sigh in relief and, Clint kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sound of Bruces breathing - deep, even, measured breaths - as Tony let out a string of grateful expletives.

"Shit! Damn, thank fuck... God, I almost thought we were gonna have to tranq you there, Bird-Boy... You're kinda lucky Brucie's so quick to dodge a blow cos, otherwise we might've ended up with a round two of what happened earlier..."

Clint blinked, letting his eyes slide open, glancing sideways at Stark, on his right and asked; "What happened earlier...?"

"Oh... You don't remember...?"

Clint shook his head. "No. I don't remember anything after..." He let the sentance hang.

"Oh, well, uh... Basically, after the whole... y'know, thing... you kinda tried to shoot an arrow at Hulk, who generally didn't like that very much and so, uh... He kinda... punched you into a wall... Sorta..."

'Oh, that explained his ribs...' "Oh... That explains the randim pain I'm feeling basically everywhere, along with the throbbing headache..."

"Actually," Tony said thoughtfuly, "I don't think he really hit you that hard... I mean, not for Hulk anyway... He didn't actually break anything or mash any of your organs into pulp so, my guess is, he wasn't really trying to hurt you... more like, slow you down enough to get you outta the way so he coud finish smashing up the real bad guys..."

"Ow... Yeah, tell him thanks... Whatever he did it must have worked to shake that asshole off..."

Bruce smiled sort of self-deprecatingly. "Yeah... Sorry... I, uh..."

Clint shook his head, quickly, then suddenly wished he didn't. "Not your fault." He said, seriously. "Also, you might wanna ttell him I'm sorry for trying to shoot him with an arrow... I know how he hates people shooting at him..."

Bruce frowned a bit, into his hair and, Clint could practically feel the self-abolishment rolling off the guy. "Hey, I shot him first and, from what Tony said, he didnt even really try and hurt me... He's just, kinda stronger than he realises..."

"Oh, he realises..." Bruce said and, Clint swears he wants to just punch Banner in the face sometimes for this shit... or kiss him... or both... Maybe both. Instead, he goes for the least smash-inducing option and leans up, fitting his mouth to Bruce's, insistently and, yeah, okay, this is definitly much more satisfying than punching him in the face...

Bruce makes an odd, startled sound from somewhere in his throat and, Clint tries really hard not to take the opportunity to stick his tongue in his outh because, hey, the guy just saved his brain, twice, and yep, Clint is definitly failing at not doing that now, 'cos Bruce is trying to talk and that just makes him want to do it even more so, Clint, being Clint, just runs with it and slides his tongue into the scientists partially oppened mouth and, 'oh, hey! Yeah, this is definitly much nicer than punching him in the face...'

Bruce kind of tastes like spices and that weird, herbal tea he's always drinking and his mouth is warm, and soft and real and, yeah... Clint thinks he coud stay here forever, in this nice warm, solid embrace that seems to keep saving him from the dark...

Unfortunately, Bruce decides to pull away, and Clint is left staring at his chest again as he leans back, putting some distance between them and Bruce askes, blankly; "Uhh... What was that...?"

"That was damn hot! That's what that was..." Tony enthused, quickly. "J, I really hope you got that on video..."

"That, was actually a whole bunch of things... Partly gratitude, partly 'cos I wanted to unch you in the face for being so self-deprecating but, mostly, because it was real and warm, and safe and... something to hold onto..." Clint said, the last part whispered quietly and, Bruce got a knowing look on his face and asked, cautiously; "Do you need something to hold onto...?"

Clint nodded, slowly, already feeling the thick, dark fog trying to cloud back over his mind, and he whispered; "Yeah... I do... Right now... I..." Clint braced himself for being, quite possibly, the most hnest - and weakest - he had ever willingly been, handing Bruce and Tony the keys to the kingdm and hoping to Hell that they wouldn't just break the doors down... Trusting them, for once, to help him put himself back together, where others might just tear him apart...

"It's like, there's this fog, in my brain, left over from the sceptre, a cold, dark nothingness in my head, like a void, where I get trapped - helpless... I thought I burried it, but, that guy today, he unburried it, brought it all back... And now I'm drowning again. Struggling to stay afloat and, at the moment, you two seem pretty damned good at being able to pull me out, stop me from sinking..." Clint took a breath, soldiering on. "I need that right now, that tether, that... something to ground me, so I don't just, drift away, or get pulled under..."

He looked up at Bruce, the Doctors' face a mask of understanding, and pain, as though he knew exactly where Clint was when he was gone... Clint figured he probably did - had been there himself... Maybe he still went there, sometimes...

Clint turned to look at Tony, the same hard, painful expression in his eyes and, for once, Tony didn't dare mock him, or make a joke. He knew all too well what Clint was talking about. He too, had been there... They both had.

Bruce and Tony both nodded, slowly, their hands never leaving his body, and Bruce said, quietly; "Okay... Yeah, okay... What do you need...?"

Clint curled his fingers in the scientists jacket, pulling him closer and, this time, Bruce met him halfway, his mouth open and inviting and, Clint just dived in, grabbed hold and didn't let go 'til the need to breath drove him up for air... Bruces' face was flushed, his eyes a little glassy and Clint swore he'd never seen anything quite as hot as that ruffled, debautchered look on their always forcibly-calm scientist...

There was a slight cough from behind him, and Tony said; "Hey... Not that I'm not enjoying the show an' all but, can I get in on this...? I'm here to help you to, y'know..."

Clint turned to face the engineer, Tonys' hand still cradling his head, as before, the other resting on his back and his grip tightened a little as Clint leaned up and kissed him, his strong legs going round the engineers waist, pulling their hips together as Tonys' skilled tongue met his head on, pushing into his mouth and dueling with him and, fuck! Yeah, these two were like two sides of the same coin; Bruce, always so calm and warm and gentle, Tony... Tony was hot and heavy and assertive - pushy and demanding against Bruce's quietly giving... Though Clint was sure there was steel there too, hidden just beneath the surface, waiting to be found or unleashed...

Tony tasted like a combination of coffee and whiskey, and the faint tang of motor oil and machines that seemed to basically leech through all his pores, permeating his entire being... his taste and his smell and, Cint found he actually rather liked it.

He felt Tony shift, rocking against his groin and Clint groaned and let his head fall back, onto Bruces' shoulder as Tony mouthed at his neck, sucking and licking and biting, and Bruces' arms were around him now, holding him flush between their bodies and, 'oh, yeah. This was good. This was nice. This was solid and warm and safe and protected and...'

Clint let his eyes fall shut, one hand coming up to tangle in Bruce's ridiculous, thick fluffy hair behind him, the other burying itself in Tony's shorter hair - still longer than his own - pulling them both closer as Bruces' mouth joined Tony's at his neck and... 'oh, fuck yeah, that was even better...' Teeth scraped and hot tongues trailed lines of wet fire along his throat, arms and hands and bodies hemming him in, keeping him safe, keeping him afloat, like a surrounding barricade keeping the flood waters out...

Clint groaned, loudly and Bruce puled back a bit, enough to say; "Uh... Guys, maybe we should move this to a bedroom...?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah..." Clint said, realising that, yeah, Bruce was right, they were still in the Med-Bay and, to be honest, the bed in there wasn't really big enough to hold all three of them and, besides, thee position that Bruce was in, leaning over the edge of the bed to drape himself over Clints' back, probably wasn't all that comfortable...

Tony made a quiet noise of agreement and, Clint allowed himself to be steered to the elevator, Tony walking backwards, pulling Clint and Bruce with him and when the doors oppened autmatically to let them in, Tony asked; "Who's room...?"

Clint half-shrugged, gasping a little as Bruce's hands ran down the backs of his thighs. "Mine's closer..." He managed, and Tony hummed against his neck and said; "JARVIS, Clint's floor... Don't stop the lift for anyone 'til we get out..."

"Very good Sir." The AI's voice replied and, Clint was kind of glad Tony had thought of that.

"Don't need anyone asking stupid questions..." Tony said, as though reading Clint's thoughts and, Clint could practically hear the unspoken; 'especially not Captain Tight-Pants...' that Tony was undoubtedly thinking.

They made it up to Clint's floor, Tony leading them out of the elevator, still walking backwards, until they reached Clint's room where Bruce leaned over to open the door, neither one of them letting go of him and, Clint was profoundly grateful for their apparently synchronised understanding and, after ruce had icked the door shut with his foot, Tony propelled them all towards the bed.

The engineer pulled Clint up after him and, Bruce followed, the two of them sharing a meaningful look over his shoulders, before they were all turned around, Bruce leaning against the headboard with Clint between his knees, leaning back on him and Tony climbed up, settling over both of their legs, now straddling Clint's lap.

Immeddiately, both sets of hands began undoing Clint's vest, getting it off him then working on the singlet below, both items hitting the floor with a thud, as Tony tossed them carelessly in a random direction. Next, Tony shifted up, allowing himself room to pull of Clint's pants and smirking when he saw the Archer wasn't wearing any form of underwear.

"Commando, nice. I did wonder... You can join the cub..."

"There's no point in me even wearing underwear..." Bruce said, smiling a little. "Even if I wanted to..." Clint chuckled a bit, at that.

Tony now began working on his own shirt, pulling it off, over his head before swiftly stripping out of his jeans, and Bruce chuckled from behind him. "You have no idea how nice it is to be the only clothed person in the room for once..."

Clint and Tony both chuckled, shortly and Tony said; "Not for long, Brucie..." before he leaned over Clint and started unbuttoning Bruce's shirt and, the scientist shrugged it off his shoulders, throwing it aside as Tony began work on his pants, both scientiest somehow managing to get them off without Clint actually having to move that much...

'Damn cocky, smart-ass physicists...' He thought, as Bruce rocked up against his arse and, Tony ground down above him, both of their mouths all over him again, hands running all over his body, uninhibited now and, Clint threw his head back and moaned, giving himself to the sensations of the two men either side of him, allowing himself to get lost in the duel sensation of being attacked from both front and behind and, Clint thought; 'Yes... Yes.. Fucking yes! These men can save me... These two... Tony... Bruce... My team-mates, my... friends...' They could save him from drowning in the floods of his mind, give him something else to hold onto... Something solid and warm and real and, something that would drive away the cold, and the nightmares when they came for him...

Tony's hand was on his cock now, stroking firmly and, Clint thrust up into his fist, Bruce's fingers coming up to hover in front of his mouth, and Clint oppened and sucked them in, swirling his tongue aroud the large, calloused digits... 'Fuck, Bruce has big hands...' Clint thought, as the scientist groaned behind him, breath huffing across his ear.

"Fuck, you really like putting things in your mouth, don't you...?" Tony asked, and Clint grinned around Bruce's fingers and sucked harder, wetting them all the way up to the last knuckles and, Bruce groaned quietly again. Apparently his hands were somewhat sensitive...

Clint reluctantly let the digits fall out of his mouth and, Bruce brought his saliva-coated hand down between their bodies, lifting Clint up slightly with his other hand and, the Archer let out a soft breath as one of Bruce's finfers pressed into him and, 'Yeah, holy fuck! Big hands indeed...'

Bruce worked him open, as Tony continued stroking his cock, getting him harder, his teeth nipping at Clint's ear as he started rocking back on Bruce's fingers, and he felt the scientist smile slightly at his neck as he suddenly twisted his hand, prodding at Clint's prostate firmly and...

'Oh! Holy shit! Yeah!' White danced before his eyes, as that electric jolt of knife-hot pleasure surged through him and, Clint could hear himself making noises, a high, thin whine leaving him and he pleaded; "Bruuuce...!"

Clint wriggled his ass a little, trying to say without words what he wanted and, Bruce pulled his fingers out, tilting Clint's head to look at him and asked in a low, teasing voice; "What do you want, Clint...?"

The look on Bruce's face right now was pure fucking sex, all mixed in with a hard, dangerous edge and Clint fucking whimpered, as he swore there was just a hint of green tinged in Bruce's eyes and, yeah, there was that steel he'd been talking about... God, it made him want to just lie back and take everything Bruce could give, then mre and, Clint could see Tony sort of half-gaping, half-smirking out the corner of his eye at the fucking awesomness that was Bruce...

Clint realised Tony's had had stopped moving and, he whined again, trying to get some kind of friction but Bruce held him down by his hips, Tony's grip on his cock firm and unyeilding, as they both waited for him to answer Bruce's question.

"Ah, fuck! I want... Bruce, inside me, now! Tony... keep fucking moving...! Please..." He added, knowing somehow even in this state that Bruce had a thing for manners so, he was unlikely to yeild if Clint didn't ask at least a little bit nicely...

Bruce smiled, all sharp edges and feral, and said; "Well, since you asked so nicely..." and, Clint could've given himself a fucking medal for having called that one...

Bruce used his hands on Clint's hips to lift him up and, Clint honest-to-god moaned at the feel of Bruce's dick pushing into his ass and, 'okay, when the fuck did they find lube...?' Bruce was big, even when he wasn't green, apparently and, Clint shuddered hotly all over at that thought because, 'yeah, probably shouldn't go there right now...'

Tony's eyes were blown, watching them and, Clint figured he must look a wreck, seated between them, Bruce's thick cock burried in his ass, Tony's hand pumping slowly on his dick, his mouth half-open, eyes lidded, his thights trembling and, Tony blew out a breath, saying; "Fuck, Barton, you look good like that... Bruce, you look like a fucking mountain about to explode... God, no wonder he's already losing it... Remind me to put your dick in my ass later, when Clint is done..."

Bruce smiled dangerously again, and replied; "I'm sure that can be arranged..."

"He's a fucking earthquake!" Clint gasped out, and Tony grinned knowingly.

"I bet he is..."

Bruce started thrusting then, shallowly at first, then harder, deeper, and Clint grabbed hold of Tony's shoulders to anchor himself because, 'Yeah, earthquake.' Fucking god! Banner was all hard steel and barely controled rage and, Clint found himself pushing back, desperately, a littany of wordless sounds and half-uttered curses leaving his mouth as he got pounded by the goddamned Hulk!

Clint almost screamed when he felt Tony wrap his mouth around him, Bruce's forceful thrusts pushing him up, into the engineers hot, wet mouth and Clint nearly came right then... He might've too, had Tony not wrapped his fingers around the base, sqeezing sightly, stopping him...

"Uh, uh. Not yet, Bird-Boy. When you fall apart it's going to be with both of us inside you, fucking you so damned hard you won't even remember your own name..."

Actually, Clint thought that was a totally awesome way to forget something like that... Fuck it, he didn't care if he forgot everything right now, as long as it was with these two's dicks up his ass, holding him tight between them... Clint spread his legs more, digging his heels into Tony's back and trying to get him closer, telling him just what he thought of that idea. "Fuck! Yes! Please!"

Tony grinned and moved up the bed between Clint's legs, lifting them up, over his shoulders as Bruce slowed down his thrusting to allow Tony to press his fingers in beside his cock, stretching Clint out more, enough to take him too and, when he lined up his already lubed dick with Clint's hole and pushed in, Clint screamed and threw back his head, onto Bruce's shoulder, Bruce froaning in his ear and, 'Fuck! Fuck! Yes! This was fucking perfect!'

He was held open and stretched out, filled up more than he'd ever been, his legs over Tony's shoulders, arms pinned to his sides by Bruce, helpless and trapped and raw between them and, he fucking loved it! This... This was the best kind of fucking helpless Clint had ever been... The best kind of drowning... This, was trust and friendship and love, and all the things he'd never had... Never allowed himself to have... This wasn't being un-made, this, this was being re-made. Remade and put back together and made whole again.

Clint groaned and shook and panted between them, both moving mow, in unison, two sets of arms surrounding him, encircling him, lifting him up and down on their shafts, teeth biting his neck and shoulders, sucking and licking and, leaving marks and bruises of their own to erase the ones he already had... Both of them, reclaiming him from the dark and the cold that had tried to take him... Breaking him apart and opening him up to fit back together all of the shattered pieces that had been previously torn apart...

When Clint came, it was like the world fell apart around him, the only things that mattered, that he could feel, the hard, deep movements of their cocks inside him, their breath hot on his neck, Toy's gutteral groan as they both pushed up inside him one last time, and Bruce fucking growled! And Clint was screaming, screaming as he fell apart, just like Tony said, both of them burried to the hilt, Clint splayed out between them, feeling their warm come filling him up even more, his own shooting over Tony's chest ad abs...

Clint was sweating and panting and trembling between them, Tony's hand in his hair, Bruce's down his sides in a calming, soothing gesture and, Clint let himself be brought down, slowly, the world starting to come back to him now, and he moaned loudly at the feel of them both still seated inside him, twitching slightly as they softened, and Clint closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of warmth around him, inside of him, hands stroking and petting, like he was a special, prized pup and, Clint decided he rather liked the feeling of belonging that came with that notion.

He hummed contentedly, limbs boneless as Tony and Bruce pulled out, rolling him over so that he was on his side in the bed, Bruce pressed tightly behind him and he made a dissatisfied noise when Tony got up, but the engineer said; "Don't worry, Katniss... I've just gotta clean us up..."

Clint made a sound of acknowledgement, and Tony came back a moment later with a warm cloth and wiped Clint down, cleaning himself and Bruce as well, before throwing the cloth over Bruce's shoulder and laying down next to him, pulling a blanket up, to cover the three of them, his arms wrapping around Clint's waist under Bruce's, their legs all tangled haphazardly together and Clint sighed, and snuggled deeper into their embrace, his eyes heavy, mind and body exhausted, and he let himself drift slowly off to sleep...

Before the decidedly much more welcome and comforting darkness took him, Clint thought to himself that, 'Yeah... He might have forgotten how to swim, but... Bruce and Tony would always be there to save him from drowning...'

A/N:

Oh my god, guys! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Clint! I swear I never meant for this to happen and it was just supposed to be random porn with the three of them but then somehow feels happened because Clint is a fucked up little so and so... Apparently he doesn't know how to write himself without being at least somewhat fucked up a bit... But it's okay, he got better... I swear I don't know how all of these feels even got here...! lol. Oh well, next time maybe I'll manage to just write porn without so many feels... lol.

Also, thought I should mention, the line about Bruce being an earthquake was totally inspired by a few lines in determamfidd's fic, Irreconcilable Differences over on AO3. If you haven't read it there yet I highly suggest you do so!


End file.
